A Brother's Care and Comfort
by Soldier of Darkness and Light
Summary: With his parents out on a mission for a week, Itachi soon realizes that taking care of Naruto and Sasuke is harder than it seems, even more when it includes kidnapping.
1. Out on a Mission

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time off work, Itachi si forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two nine year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To _Family's Comfort_. No need to read that first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't seem to keep them in character.

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned _Naruto_ what would I be doing not FanFiction?

My second FanFic, so I'm not sure how it's going to work out. English is not my first language so there might be errors.

**Chapter 1: Out on a Mission**

"What?" Itachi was pretty sure he was not old enough to have hearing problems, so why had he thought he heard his mother say he would taking care of Sasuke, _alone_, for the next week.

"You might have to take care of Naruto too. If his parents allow it that is." Mikoto repeated. Fugaku just shook his head. He had known Itachi would not willing, but when had his wife ever listened to him?

Itachi sighed. Once his mother got an idea in her head, it was hard to talk her out of it. Heck, even his own father had given up on that ages ago. "Why naruto too? His parents aren't going anywhere."

Fugaku spoke up, "You know Naruto and Sasuke always hang out together. Do you really want to be going back and forth every day?"

Itachi groaned. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

Mikoto laughed. "I never said you had to."

**XXXXX**

With the Uzumaki's approval, naruto made himself at home on the Uchiha compund. Little did they all know that they were in for a long week.

It's short I know, but it's just the beginning. Please review!


	2. Breakfast

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time off work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 2: Breakfast**

"Do you think he even knows what he's doing?"

"I doubt it. The only time he's in the kitchen is to eat or get something to drink"

'_Just ignore them; they ARE just 9 year olds.'_

"Nii-san, are you gonna make breakfast or just stare at the stove all day? And can we have eggs and bacon?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I think it's 'May we', and yea if Itachi can figure out how to work a stove." (1)

Itachi, who had started to try to make what Naruto had asked for (keyword: TRY), turned to his little brother.

"Like you know how to work a stove."

"Duh. I'm, what, 9 years old."

"Umm, guys? Can I interrupt?"

"No!" Normally Naruto would have left it at that, but he didn't want to be blamed for the fire what would most likely burn the Uchiha's kitchen if it wasn't put out.

"Fine, but your kitchen's on fire!"

"What!?" Itachi turned around as Sasuke turned his attention to the stove.

"OH MY GOD!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

While Naruto and Itachi were yelling at each other(A/N: you decide who said what), Sasuke grabbed a bucket, filled it up with water and dumped it on the burning stove.

"Cooking really isn't your thing, Nii-san. . . ." Sasuke said looking at the stove.

"If I wanted your opinion, Otouto, I would have asked for it." Itachi snapped, after calming down.

"Okay, since we have two 9 year olds and an ANBU Black Op who have no idea whatsoever, as to how to work a stove, what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tossed the bucket into a corner, "The way I see it, we have two choices. A: we starve for the next week or B: we eat take out. And for the record, our parents aren't gonna be happy with either of those."

"Well, for now until lunch, we're eating take out. Get your shoes." Said Itachi poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Nii-san! That's only fun for one of us!" Sasuke yelled, rubbing his forehead as he followed Naruto. (2)

Itachi sighed, "This is going to be a long week."

--

(1)Poor Itachi, but he's not the only one. I don't know how to work a stove, but I've never burned anything in the few times I've used!

(2) It is only fun for one person, that person being the one poking you. I should know, my brother does that to me, its not fun

Thanks to the people that reviewed!


	3. A Not So Happy Lunch

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time of work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 3: A Not So Happy Lunch**

"Ingrate." Naruto muttered, picking at his ramen. Sasuke looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Ingrate? Have you been looking through the dictionary again?"

"Naruto glared, "Shut up! I wouldn't have to if you stopped using hard words."

"Like?"

Itachi blocked them out, since he had no idea what they were talking about and he was developing a headache.

'_I knew I would regret taking care of them__.__'_

"Don't use big words I can't understand!"

"Guys! Jeez, what's it gonna take for you guys to stop fighting? You're giving me a headache."

"Tell him to stop messing with my head!"

Sasuke glared, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't a moron!"

Itachi banged his head on the table, hard enough to make the Ichiraku owner jump and make his headache worse.

"Rough day?"

Itachi didn't bother to look up. He didn't have to. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Nothing, I just happened to be passing by, and thought I'd say hi."

Itachi looked up, absent mindedly rubbing his forehead. "Unless there's a new language out there that I'm not aware of, 'rough day' isn't hi."

"Ow, TEME!"

Itachi jumped having forgotten that Naruto and Sasuke were with him, as Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Sasuke Uchiha, let go! Quit laughing Kakashi!"

Naruto was pulling on the youngest Uchiha's arms, since Sasuke had him in a headlock. Itachi pulled Naruto out of Sasuke's grip easily, but was having problems keeping them apart.

After about 20 minutes, with neither of the boys calm, but at least not fighting, Itachi turned to the Jonin.

"You could have helped you know."

"If you had told your parents you were busy with ANBU duty, you wouldn't get punched in the face by 9 year olds." Replied Kakashi shrugging while pointing to the eldest Uchiha's cheek.

Itachi glared, "I can't tell them that since I'm on break, and for your information I was kicked."

Turning back to the boys, Itachi told them to go home. Naruto, muttering under his breath about violent temes, turned and started to head back to the Uchiha compound, but Sasuke refused to move. "Sasuke. . . "

It wasn't until a shocked Sasuke was thrown over his brother's shoulder that they started to head home. "You cant say I didn't warn you.

Sasuke started to hit Itachi's back the best he could while yelling. "You said nothing about carrying me!"

Watching the retreating Uchihas, Kakashi turned to Teuchi, "Did he even pay?"

Teuchi shook his head, "I'm not surprised though. With those two boys fighting anything can slip your mind."

Kakashi sighed, _'You own me Itachi.'_

--

Review plz.


	4. Dinner

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time of work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Thanks to all the people who have been reading this so far.**

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

'_I hate the rain.'_ Itachi Uchiha stood in the rain holding the boys by the collars of their shirts, and away from each other. "You guy have been at it since lunch, what are you fighting about?"

Naruto shrugged, as Sasuke began thinking. What were they fighting about?

"We're not sure."

Itachi glared. "So I'm standing in the rain with you two, trying to get you to stop killing each other when you don't have a reason to be fighting in the first place?"

Sasuke blinked, "Basically, yea."

"If I get sick, it's on your head." And with that Itachi dragged both into the house.

**Later (Dinner)**

"You know Nii-san for something that looks burned, this is really good." Naruto said eating the rice, as Sasuke laughed. (1)

Itachi pretended not to hear. _'I knew I would figure out how to work that thing sooner or later. . . sort of anyways.'_

**-After dinner-**

"Aaacho! You guys are de-de- achoo! DEAD!"

Naruto threw a sideway glance at his best friend, who was red in the face from trying not to laugh with his fist in his mouth.

"I think you were gonna get sick anyways, Nii-san. I mean, I don't think I've ever heard of someone getting a cold this fast." Naruto said handing Itachi a hot cup of tea.

"If you say so, Naru." Itachi said throwing his younger brother a glare. "Aachoo!"

"Bless." Naruto said sympathetically, slapping his friend upside the head, and ignored the "ouch" that came from him. Turning back to Itachi Naruto and Sasuke realized that he had began to doze off on the couch.

Itachi's face was getting slightly pale, but his cheeks and nose were getting slightly red. His bangs were over his eyes, giving him a slightly innocent look. Within minutes, the boys noticed that Itachi's breathing had evened out.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Should we leave him here, or wake him up and get him in his room?"

"Leave him here for two reasons. One he's tried and sick, and two we can't carry him." Sasuke explained. "But I don't feel right leaving him here either."

"Then why don't we sleep here too?" Naruto asked. "He's on the couch, we're on the floor, he won't be alone." Sasuke nodded.

After making "beds" on the floor and placing a blanket over Itachi, the boys called it a night.

Later that night, Itachi woke up for a while, when he noticed the boys on the floor. He smiled slightly, before he fell asleep.

--

(1) Naruto calls him that since he's known Itachi as long as he's known Sasuke which is his whole life, and looks up to him kind of as an older brother, since he's an only child.

Review, and since I'm, surprisingly already working on the 5th chapter, it should be up by Friday maybe earlier.


	5. Day2: Morning

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time of work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 5: Day2: Morning**

Naruto groaned. _'Go away. . . ' _He pushed the hand that was gently shaking him, having no desire to wake up. But the hand came back and continued to shake him.

"Naruto, wake up." Itachi sighed. His brother had warned him that the Uzumaki was not a morning person, and could be VERY hard to wake up. The Uchiha gave up shaking the child, and decided to start poking him in the ribs. "Wake up."

"No!" Naruto pulled the blanket over his head, only to have it yanked away.

"You might be in the Uchiha compound Naruto, but that doesn't mean you're gonna get away with not going to the academy." Itachi did NOT to be held responsible for the Uzumaki missing classes.

Then the elder Uchiha had an idea, but he wasn't that evil. . . was he? If it was Sasuke then that would have been different, but Naruto wasn't related to him, so he couldn't, could he? The heck with it, it wouldn't kill him.

"Naruto if you don't wake up, I'm dumping a bucket of freezing water on you."

Naruto's head popped out from under the blanket, and he glared. "You wouldn't."

It was at that moment that Sasuke appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with his clothes and a towel, soaking from head to toe shivering slightly. "He would." And with that, the youngest Uchiha walked away.

Naruto bolted upright. "I'm up."

--

"Are we late?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen, as Itachi placed a sandwich in front of him. "No, you have 20 minutes before you have to be in the academy."

Naruto nodded. It would only take them about 5 minutes to get to school from the compound so they didn't have to rush.

"Nii-san how you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Better." Itachi responded.

"It's still raining." Naruto said.

Itachi frowned, "I never did like the rain."

Sasuke put his cup down. "If you go out in the rain now, you'll only get sicker."

Itachi shrugged, "I can't let you walk on your own, and I have to go out anyways."

"That stinks."

Itachi shrugged, "For me anyways."

--

The next chapter Itachi talks to Naruto's mom, Kushina. Not sure when that'll be up, maybe in a week, not sure I have a lot of school work I need done. And it wouldn't kill people to leave a review, I know you read this story cuz of the Favs/ Story Alerts.


	6. Talk With Kushina

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time of work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

Thanks to KP-loves-the-RRB just for reviewing.

**Chapter 6: Talk With Kushina**

After leaving the kids at the academy, Itachi walked around the village wondering what on earth he was suppose to give the kids after school. _'I'm really not cut out for this.'_

"Itachi." The said Uchiha turned at the sound of his name, only to be facing Naruto's mother.

"Kushina-san, can I help?" Kushina smiled.

"Just like an Uchiha, always formal." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. During all the time he's known Naruto he never really had the time to talk to his parents, seeing as his father was the 4th Hokage(1), and when Kushina wasn't taking care of Naruto, she was helping her husband.

"So Itachi, how you've been?" Kushina asked, falling into step with the Uchiha. He shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"I'm going to take that as Naruto is causing you trouble?" She said, amused. Itachi laughed slightly. "No, not Naruto. I just don't know how to take care of 9 year olds, that's all."

"I find both of those claims hard to believe. Naruto is a trouble maker, and you haven't gone to the hospital yet with any injures on you or the kids."

Itachi frowned, "Now you've given me more worries. And I hope it doesn't go that far."

Kushina laughed. "I doubt it will. Are you okay? You sound sick."

"I am, slightly. But I'm not as bad as I was yesterday night." Itachi replied, thinking back. _'Good thing that Naruto was there come to think of it. Sasuke and I have no idea how to make tea, and knowing my Otouto he would have teased me more then help. Heck he did that yesterday.'_

"Are you sure? I could take Naruto back if you want me to. He is a bit of a handful."

"As long as he doesn't give me a heart attack, or any type of surprise, I'll be fine. It's just a cold." Itachi answered, before having a coughing fit. Kushina patted him on the back until the coughing ended.

"Doesn't sound like 'it's just a cold'" She replied using the sentence the ANBU had used earlier.

"I'm fine. Like I said as long as he doesn't give me any type of surprise, heart or panic attacks, I'll be able to take care of him." Kushina fought back a laugh.

"I didn't think you were the type who has panic attacks. And I can't promise that my son will be an angel." Itachi look at Kushina.

"He has been so far. And as for not having panic attacks, I don't have then a lot. I did once but I blame Sasuke for that." '_Okay not exactly honest there with Naruto being innocent, but he more innocent then a certain Uchiha.'_

Kushina smiled. "If you say so. Well Itachi I have to go help my husband. Can you tell the boys I said hi?" Itachi nodded as he watched Kushina walk towards the Hokage tower.

--

Mean while in the academy Naruto sneezed followed by Sasuke(2). "Anyways, back to planning!" Naruto said. Sasuke frowned, _'Aniki's not gonna be happy after school. . . "_

--

(1) That's what it said in the Manga

(2) That happened this morning. First my mom sneezed and I followed XD

As for what Naruto is planning you'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Party

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time of work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 7-Party**

"Okay, so Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee right?" Naruto asked looking at the list in his hands and at the people around him.

Shikamaru spoke up. "Yeah, you forgot Itachi. I doubt he's gonna let you do this. I know you've had this planned for a while but you never asked." Naruto laughed, "And that's the reason why I didn't tell him earlier or Sasuke for that matter." He added look at the Uchiha.

"I want no part of this." Sasuke said looking out the window, wondering how he was going to get home in time to warn his brother.

--

"ANIKI! Bad news or good news first?!" Itachi getting a good hold on the cup he almost dropped when his younger brother came in, decided to set it on the table not wanting to risk dropping it again.

"Although I have no idea as to what you're talking about, bad news first. Then I have something to look forward to."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok, bad new is Naruto decided to have a party with . . . 12 people including him and me." Itachi frowned, "And this is bad news to me how?"

Sasuke grabbed the cup from Itachi, who had been reaching for it. "Don't want you to choke." He said when his older brother glared. "Its bad news for you because he wants to have it here."

Itachi blinked, "So much for telling his mother he was behaving. And I don't remember him asking about that. . . What's the good news?"

"If all of them are allowed to come, you don't have to worry about some giving you a hard time."

"And those few are. . . ?"

"Ummm... Well Shikamaru is definitely one of them, he wouldn't even consider coming if it wasn't for Choji, ummm. . . . I doubt Shino will do anything to cause trouble, Hinata's pretty quiet so she's one, Neji will most likely be watching his cousin so he counts. . . and Tenten will probably just talk to Neji or Lee. . umm and Sakura, Naruto and I know you well enough not to get on your nerves, so that's 8 people you don't have to watch." Sasuke said counting them.

"Seven." Itachi corrected, when his little brother looked confused he added, "Naruto's idea got on my nerves. What's the party for anyways?"

"Sakura's birthday, she doesn't know that's the reason for the whole thing. You're not mad?" The youngest questioned.

Itachi nodded, "A little. But not at you. Come to think of it how did you convince Naruto to let you tell me?"

Sasuke smirked, "I didn't. When we were going to go leave Sakura, I slipped away. The other 10 were gonna go home to ask if they could come. Well 9 really, Naruto's coming here to kill me, that and he lives here at he moment. So can we?"

Itachi sighed. He couldn't say no since the kids had already planned everything out and they were already asking for permission. "When they getting here?"

"Sakura will be here at 5, and we need at least one hour and 30 minutes to set everything up. And the others should be here in about 10 minutes."

The elder nodded. "Fine, but I'm not cooking." Sasuke laughed, "Tenten and Hinata can handle that."

--

Review please. If anyone has any ideas, or something they'd like to see happen later on in the story add it in the review, PM me or send me an e-mail.


	8. Getting Organized

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time off work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 8: Getting Organized**

"No!!"

"Somebody get that!"

"Itach - Oh thank you!"

"Somebody help the Inuzuka, while I put this in the freezer. And no more accidents!"

'_This is why I hate parties.'_ Itachi slipped the ice cream cake into the freezer before it could start to melt.

"What did they do now?" Tenten asked handing Hinata a bowl.

"You mean besides Kiba almost dropping the cake? Not much." Itachi said dumping himself into a chair.

"Hopefully there won't be any more accidents." Tenten said. Little did she know that she spoke too soon, and their quiet was just about to end.

**BANG!**

Ino shrieked and dropped the bag of balloons she was holding. Sasuke jumped back, startled by the noise, and tripped over someone's feet and smacked the back of his head on the opposite side wall. Neji, who reacted based on instinct, dropped the bowl he was holding and grabbed the Uchiha before he could get hurt even more. Luckily for Neji, Ino grabbed the bowl before it hit the floor.

"What's going on in here?!" Itachi yelled followed by Tenten and Hinata. Tenten looked around and stopped something that looked like a fire cracker. She pointed it out to Shino who was standing closest. This did nothing to improve Itachi's mood. _'First the unexpected party, among other things, Kiba almost dropped the cake, and now somebody exploded a fire cracker.'  
_  
The elder Uchiha was not the only one who was put in a bad mood by the sudden explosion. "Whose smart idea was it to bring a fire work into the place?"

"Actually Neji, I believe it was a fire cracker." Lee said. Neji glared, "Fire cracker, fire work, I could care less!" While Neji was yelling Sasuke looked around. _'Well this is _

_awkward, and not really going the way Naruto wanted it to. One accident after another, Neji almost dropped the juice, punch whatever it was thank you Ino for saving that. Now someone explodes a fire cracker and Neji's so mad he doesn't realize he still has me in a half hug. Things could have better, maybe.'  
_  
"I want to know who brought that thing and thought it would be funny to explode it!" Itachi yelled louder, and then more calmly added, "And Neji, could you let go of my brother?"

Only then did Neji realize he still had the youngest Uchiha, "Oh." Only once Sasuke was up and thanked Neji, did the Hyuga get his bad temper back. "Well?" (1)

Naruto had decided to voice his opinion, when Shikamaru poked his in the ribs and whispered, "Right now would not be the time to have an angry Uchiha and Hyuga turn their attention to you, not unless you have a death wish. And you know as well as I do that Neji and Itachi's tempers are not something to be laughed at." _'No wonder nobody's saying anything.'_ Naruto thought.

"Can w-we just forget th-that it happened?" Hinata asked, scared of what her  
cousin might do. Last time Neji lost his temper, Hinata shuddered; let's just say the poor guy found himself in the hospital for a month. (2)

"That might be the best thing to do at this point, since Neji looks like he's ready to kill someone. Itachi, can you go get Sakura?" Tenten said turning to the said Uchiha, ignoring the glare Neji was sending her.

Itachi frowned, "And come back to find the hose in ruins? I don't think so, since you guys manage to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with me around. I don't even want to think of what you'll do with me gone."

"Fine, but someone has to go. Neji?"

"I'd rather not." The Hyuga answered.

"It'll help you calm down faster. And take one of the trouble markers with you." Shikamaru said.

"How about I take a lazy human instead?" Neji snapped. Shikamaru didn't say anything, supposedly a big waste of time.

"Here take Naruto. It was his idea for the party anyways." Choji said holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"You'll go outside to calm down and take a trouble marker which is what Shikamaru wants, and you'll have someone to take your anger out on." Shino said.

"Fine." Neji grabbed the Uzumaki and started to head towards the door.

"HEY!! Fine, but you're coming with me!" With that said Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him. "What?! Why am I being involved?"

"Because anywhere I go, you go!"

Kiba turned to Itachi, "You think they'll be alright?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, I do not."

--

(1) I actually did that once, I was holding something and forget to let it go XD

(2) She won't normally stutter in this, but she's just scared of what Neji might do.

I have no idea when the other chapter will be out, but I'm working on it. Review, and if you have any ideas whatsoever, PM me, e-mail or send it in the review.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary:** With his parents out on a mission and him having time off work, Itachi is forced to take care of Sasuke AND Naruto. How was he suppose to know that taking care of two 9 year old boys could be hard work?

**Sequel:** To A Mother's Comfort. No need to read it first.

**Warning:** OCness, I just can't keep them in character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

"You know the more I think about it, the more it seems like a bad idea that I dragged you along." Naruto muttered to Sasuke. "Why?"

Naruto looked away, "I'd rather not say since not only will you kill me, but your brother and Neji will too."

Neji looked at Naruto before slapping him upside the head, while Sasuke just looked confused. "You know what," Sasuke said shaking his head, "I'll stay out of this." Neji nodded. Just then the Hyuga grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts, pulling them to the side. "You guy have known Sakura your whole lives and you still don't know how to get to her house?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked, "Choking, not breathing. . ." Sasuke muttered. Ignoring the kids, Neji continued to drag them to the Haruno's house. Once there, only then did the Hyuga release the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

Before Sakura appeared at the door, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran leaving Neji to get Sakura to the Uchiha compound.

"Wait! Where are going? Naruto! I need my arm, stop pulling!"

Once they were at least a few yards away from the Uchiha Naruto stopped. Panting, Naruto turned to Sasuke "Go to. . . Itachi and tell him. . . forget it. Let's go."

"Oh no!. . . . I don't plan on moving. . . not until you tell me. . . why you ran like that!" Sasuke said, panting. He honestly wondered if Naruto had a black hole for a brain. Stuff kept getting sucked in but nothing ever came back out.

Naruto glared. "I'll explain later! Move!"

--

"I'm going to kill them!" Sakura inched away from the Hyuga. Whoever he was talking about, the 9 year old wished them luck.

--

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"With Neji." Answered Naruto turning to Itachi.

"What?" came Ino's response, turning to Sasuke. Sasuke held his hands in front of him in a 'don't get me involved' kind of way. Just then there was a knock at the door, but from Itachi could sense, it was not either Neji or Sakura. "Can someone get that?" called Kiba.

"Yea it's getting kinda lonely in here." Muttered Itachi.

When Shino opened the door there stood Kakashi and Iruka. Itachi took a deep breath and said nothing. "Umm, about that." Said Naruto, but the elder Uchiha held up his hand. "I don't wanna know."

--

Ok sadly I have no idea how to write the party, but I'm working on it. The more reviews I get the faster ill try to update. The party is the next chapter


	10. Happy Birthday, Sakura!

**Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Sakura!**

Itachi had to hand it to them; they did a pretty good job. They were currently standing out in the grounds of the Uchiha compound. As seeing that they had 3 adults, and 12 kids, Sakura's birthday party would have stretched the Uchiha's living room to the breaking point, and two of the 12 kids weren't even there yet! Not that it made much of a difference either way.

Shino, Choji, Kiba and surprising Shikamaru had tied string around the entire area and had put up purple lanterns, all with the a large number 10, along it. Ino had found some purple and pink streamers, and with Iruka and Kakashi's help, drape them artistically over the trees, while Naruto, Sasuke and Lee put them on the bushes.

"Out of the way!" Tenten called, carrying a few trays of food followed by Hinata and Itachi, who were also holding multiple trays. Only when the three had set down the trays, did Choji ask them, "What did you make?"

"Salad, pasta, rice and meats." Hinata answered. "We don't exactly have a lot of time on our hands."

"Neji and Sakura just entered the house." Said Shino, and a few seconds later, Neji slid open the door that lead to the garden and in this case, the party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!" Everybody yelled, expect Neji, Shino and Itachi ever the quiet mice and Shikamaru who considered it too troublesome.

"Happy birthday, forehead! Just kidding!" Ino laughed when Sakura glared. Hinata and Tenten hugged her tightly, and the others walked up to give the cherry blossom their congratulations.

"Guys the food's ready so you can go and help yourselves!" said Tenten.

The kids grabbed plates and piled what they wanted onto their plates. Some sat on the table, others sat under the trees. Choji swallowed the food in his mouth and spoke, "This is really good."

Tenten and Hinata, who were sitting near enough to hear him, started laughed, Neji rolled his eyes. After the kids were done with their food, they played Hide-and-Seek, among other games. That lasted for about two hours, until Kakashi, who has been with Itachi and Iruka spoke up. "Ok guys its time for the cake. Gather around the table!"

Iruka turned to Itachi, "Can you go get it?" Itachi nodded and walked into the house. He came back walking carefully over to the table.

"Coming though!" Itachi called. Sakura looked up, and it took a few seconds for her to realize that what Itachi was holding was her birthday cake. After a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and gulping of cake, and another hour of talking, eating and games, the party broke up.

"Okay, Iruka you take Neji, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino home, I'll take Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba." Kakashi said once they were out of the Uchiha compound. "Fine." Was the reply.

"Bye Sakura! Hurry home! You'll be surprised at what you'll find!" called Ino as the two groups went their separated ways. "Why?" called Sakura.

"NO! You can't tell her!" cried Hinata. Sakura followed her group looking confused.

--

"Okay that's done!" said Naruto as they threw the last of the trash out. They went inside and Itachi collapsed on the couch.

"That bad?" asked Sasuke. Itachi glared, "I never liked parties. And I will not start now. They seem to get worse either way."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So what do we do now?" Sasuke shrugged. "Hey Itachi wha- oh."

The youngest Uchiha smiled slightly cutting his sentence short. Naruto put his finger to his lips before motioning Sasuke to follow him out of the room, so they did not awake Itachi from the peaceful sleep he had fallen into.

--

Once Sakura got home she realized what Ino had meant. On top of her bed was a stack of presents. She went through them before actually opening them. She smiled as she placed them on the table beside her bed and in two cases on her bed. She took her brand new journal and started to write.

_March 28._

_Today was boring in the beginning, but it got be better later on. Naruto had decided to have a party at the Uchiha household, something that Itachi was not warned of before today, so I think its safe to say Itachi is not gonna be happy in the morning. He looked WAY too tired to torture someone when we all left. The party was actually planned for me! I had forgotten today had been my birthday so I was not expecting it._

_Sasuke and Itachi got me a necklace with a cherry blossom on it, while Neji and Hinata got me a bracelet and the charms on it are also cherry blossoms. They match so well together I wouldn't be surprised if the Hyugas and Uchihas went shopping together!_

_Ino got me new ribbons that are also red like the one she gave me when we first met. I can see why, sometimes when I'm training the ribbon I wear can get pretty dirty. Choji and Shikamaru gave me 2 weeks worth of Ichiraku discount coupons. I know where I'm eating lunch these next 2 weeks! Kiba and Shino gave me a kitten plushie (1), and Naruto gave me a fox __plushie__. I think I'll name the fox Kyuubi._

_Iruka-sensei gave me the journal that I'm writing in now, and Kakashi gave me ninja handbooks so I guess I'll be a bit ahead of the others. Tenten gave me a new set of Kunai, I'm going to save them until I become a Genin, and lastly Lee gave me a new set of Shuriken, I think he got the idea of weapons from Tenten. All in all it's the best birthday I've had I a long time. Sakura Haruno_

Sakura closed her journal and placed it on the table beside the rest of her gifts, climbed back into back and fell asleep, not knowing that something was about to go wrong the very next day.

--

Sorry I would have updated sooner, but I lost the chapter, and I wrote out the next 3 or 4 and I've been babysitting my brother so I haven't had a lot of time lately. I'm not good at party scenes so it wasn't good, sorry!

The next chapter is called **Day 3: Kiddnapped** I'll update when I get around 40 reviews, I get 40 by tomorrow the 11th chapter is yours tomorrow .

(1) I couldn't think of a name for the kitten so it's nameless.


	11. Day 3: Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing on FanFic, now would I?

**Sorry to kpizkool since I said I would update 2 days ago but it turns out that I was going to visit my cousins who I haven't seen in a year or somewhere around that time, that and I asked for about 40 reviews which to me is 37-40, you were 1 review short people!!**

**Chapter 11: Day 3: Kidnapping**

"Guys, wake up! You're gonna be late!" _'How on earth did I oversleep?'_ Itachi wondered wrapping the lunches he had made the boy in a matter of 2 minutes. Not exactly neat, but hey, at least they would have something to eat for lunch.

"What?!" Bother Sasuke and Naruto shot upright, accidently grabbing each others clothes in the process.

"That's my shirt!" Sasuke yelled, "Sorry! Where's mine?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want to drink? You don't have time to eat!" called Itachi from the kitchen.

"Coffee." Was the response. Itachi blinked, _Is it safe to give them coffee? Who cares!'_ Two minutes later found the boys in the kitchen with Itachi. He had just handed them their lunches, when he threw a kunai that had been in his sleeve, out the window. "What?" asked Naruto, looking out the window forgetting that they only had 2 minutes to get to the academy.

". . .Nothing. . " answered Itachi pouring them the coffee, handing it to them, then poured his own and drained it.

"How are we gonna explain to Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto, almost dropping the now empty dup onto the floor. "I'll write a note though I don't see what good-"

The elder Uchiha held on to the edge of the table with one hand, the other one grabbing his head. He had no idea why, but all of a sudden the room started to spin. His brother asking him if he was alright was the last thing he heard before everything went black. (**A/N: I considered leaving it at this, but decided not to)**

"Nii-san!" yelled Naruto as the youngest Uchiha ran around the table to where Itachi had fallen.

"Itachi! Wake up! Wake up, Nii-san! Now isn't the time to take a nap!" Sasuke said, shaking his older brother. "What happened?" Naruto asked joining the Uchihas on the floor. "I don't know. Itachi! Wake up!"

Just then, without realizing that the exact same thing had happened to the ANBU, the 9 year olds felt the room spin, before their minds shut down and darkness claimed them.

As soon as the younger boys fainted, (if you could call it that), two men jumped in through the window.

One of them had dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, standing at about 6 feet. The other looked exactly the same as the first man, but his hair and eyes perhaps a shade lighter, stood at about 5'11'' at height. Behind them outside, was a girl, about 5 feet with black hair and green eyes.(1) She glared at the men, as she watched them grabbed the two younger boys. From what she had heard the blond boy was Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Hokage, the other was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha clan.

'_If only looks could kill these bastards would have died a long time ago.' _

"Mari, take the brats and let's go." The first man, Ichiro said handing her the Uzumaki. The said girl, Mari glared. "I never wanted anything to do with this, you carry him."

What she almost got in return was a slap in the face by the second man, Kichiro. "Listen to your uncle girl!" Mari glared at the man that was supposedly her father. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if the man had kidnapped her too since she looked nothing like him. She took both the children since the men were too lazy to do it themselves. She looked back at the window down at Itachi. "You better find them." She muttered. She looked down at the small plastic bag that had the drug that had knocked out the Uchihas and the Uzumaki, which she had managed to get out of her uncle's pocket when he tried to slap her. With difficulties since she was holding the younger boys, she threw the bag inside the house. It landed behind the pot of coffee, where only someone who looked hard enough would find, as Mari turned and followed the older men.

--

That's the end of chapter 11! Chapter 12 **This cant be real!** Will be out by Friday I guess. _**Review plz!**_

1- Don't worry about the OCs, they'll be out in a few chapters. Hopefully the next 2 or 3 /


	12. This Can’t Be Real!

**I love you guys, nothing makes me happier then reviews, so I decided to update sooner then I had planned.**

**First things first kpizkool had some questions so I'll answer them the best I can.**

**Kpizkool:** First of all I want to thank you for your reviews, you're the best! First who they were what they wanted and why there were there. Well Kichiro and Ichiro are kidnappers, and wanted what every kidnapper wants which is money in exchange for the hostage. Mari's only there because she's forced to be, if she had a choice she wouldn't be there. As for why she hates them, well you would too if you were treated the same way she is. I hope I answered your questions and didn't confuse you.

**Now for the other reviewers, don't think I forgot about you! Thanks for your reviews as well, and if you have any questions, send them in a review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing on FanFic, now would I?

**Chapter 12: This Can't Be Real!**

'_I don't remember drinking last night, so why do I feel like I have a hangover?' _Thought Itachi. His head was pounding and his arms felt like lead so he didn't bother trying to lift them.

"What happened Iruka?" "Hold on, I want Kakashi to get here before I explain anything."

The first voice had been female and Itachi was sure he'd heard it before and the second voice had been male, but like the first Itachi had no idea where he'd heard it. _'Wait a moment that second voice belongs to Iruka.'_ Now that Itachi's mind had started to clear up, he remembered waking up briefly earlier and looking up at Iruka's concerned face before had shut down.

The door opened and closed, Itachi didn't open his eyes, but he heard Kakashi start to speak. "Nothing. The ANBU and I searched that place from top to bottom, we couldn't fin them, they weren't in the house. We questioned the other Uchiha members, but they never saw someone leave or enter the main house since the party last night and up until now when Iruka went."

'_What the hell are they talking about?' _Itachi had no idea on what was going on and he was about to make that fact known, but was stopped short.

"One of the ANBU Black Ops did find this though. It's a drug; you can't smell it no matter what." Kakashi said.

"That must be what make Itachi black out." Kushina said. "And the boys, since it doesn't sound like there was a struggle involved." Minato added.

"But then where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shrugged, "We won't know until Itachi wakes up. By the way Iruka, why did you go to the compound today?"

Iruka glared. "Are you calling me a suspect?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's just that something had to happen to make you feel like you had to go the Uchiha compound. If you hadn't who know when we could have started a search.

Iruka frowned; he never did manage to understand Kakashi. "Naruto and Sasuke didn't show up at the academy, even with a late note, and they looked fine yesterday. So I went to check on them and found Itachi on the kitchen floor."

'_Naruto and Sasuke didn't show up at the academy?. . . Wait a minute, Naruto and. . . '_

Itachi sat upright and immediately regretted it. Now that he was sitting up his head hurt worse, but he ignored it. "Where are they?"

--

"Hey wake up." Naruto stirred, that voice didn't belong to anyone he knew. He opened his eyes. Blue met green, as he slowly tried to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that." The girl said, and with her tone of voice, Naruto couldn't help but listen to her and feel a little safe. He looked around and saw Sasuke laying on his back on the sofa that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded slightly to show he was listening. "Where are we? What happened?" The little Uchiha shrugged. "I don't know."

The green eyed girl picked up the Uzumaki and placed him on the sofa and Naruto moved next to Sasuke the best he could. "I'm cold. Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

The girl took off her sweater and threw it over them. It wasn't much and they watched as she walked out of the room. "Who's she?" asked Naruto

Sasuke shrugged. "Woke up about a minute before you did, so I wouldn't know." The boys fell quiet as the black haired girl returned with blankets and threw them over the boys as well.

Thanks. If you don't mind us asking, who are you?" Naruto said. The girl only looked at them and for a moment Naruto thought she wasn't going to answer. "Mari, but rarely known as Mar."

Sasuke frowned, "Why?" Mari sighed; "You promise not to tell anyone?" the boys nodded. Then before them, she turned into a wolf-dog, with jet-black fur like Mari's hair and her eyes were exactly the same, both in color and shape. The boys just stared even when Mari changed back. "That's why. As a human I'm known as Mari, but like that my name's Mar. Never tell anyone, alright?" The boys nodded. Mari smiled as she changed into mar and allowed the boys to use her as a pillow.

--

Mari woke up and almost jumped a mile. Almost. She couldn't move her legs. She looked down and noticed that the two boys her father and uncle had kidnapped earlier 

that day were resting their heads on her lap. Mari blinked and frowned. _'Well that explains why I cant move but when did I change back?'_

She shrugged and looked at the door just as it as it opened. Ichiro peered in.

"So this is where you've been all day." Mari narrowed her eyes. "Maybe."

"Don't get smart with me girl. Just for that, I have half a mind to do what your father said." Mari shrugged, "It's a surprise you're thinking for yourself for once. Whatever Kichiro said I'll anyway."

Ichiro glared, "Just go get something to eat before I change my mind, and don't make a mess!" Ichiro left as Mari gently lifted Naruto and Sasuke's heads off her lap and walked out of the room towards the small kitchen.

Mari made six sandwiches, grabbed three cups and the jug of water and walked back to the room. Once there she gently shook the boys awake, poured them water and handed it to them. The boys gulped down the water down and then took the sandwiches Mari was handing them.

"Why'd you make six?" asked Sasuke as he ate. Mari looked at him, then at the ceiling.

"I haven't eaten in four days." Naruto almost choked as Sasuke spilled the water he was drinking down his shirt. "**What?!**" Mari blinked, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Why haven't you eaten in for days?!" Sasuke asked. Mari shrugged, "I normally only eat when I'm allowed to." The boys only stared at Mari, since they had finished eating. Just as Mari was almost done with her first meal in four days, Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs growled. Both the boys looked up at the ceiling as Mari laughed. She pushed the last 3 sandwiches toward them but they shook their heads. "You should eat them." Naruto said. Mari rolled her eyes, "You guys sound more hungry then I feel."

"But-" Mari cut him off. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll all eat one since there are three left and there are three of us. Either that-" Mari rushed on when the 9 year olds showed signs of interrupting., "either that or I don't eat anything at all."

Sasuke glared, "you know we'll say yes." Mari smirked. "Exactly."

--

Itachi stared out the window. Minato and Kushina were sitting on each side of the bed. It was around 2 at night (in the morning, what difference does it make?). Itachi looked from Minato to Kushina and back. They had not pressed for any information, not that Itachi had any, which made him feel worse. They had trusted him with their only son and Itachi had let him get kidnapped from the looks of it. Kushina had kept telling Itachi that it wasn't his fault while Minato tried to get him to eat, both of them watching over him as if they were his parents. All Minato had managed to make Itachi eat was half a bowl of soup and water but even that didn't almost stay in his stomach. Itachi didn't know if it was the fact that he had slept most of the day or if it was the guilt he felt that 

didn't allow him to sleep, but strongly suspected it was both. He felt guilty for not keeping a closer eye on the kids, for letting this happen and the fact that he didn't have any useful information. All he had was that he felt that someone was watching them that morning and he had thought he was just being paranoid.

Itachi got out of bed slowly so he didn't wake the Hokage or his wife and walked out of the room, down the halls and out of the hospital. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had to be outside. The village was dead quiet and Itachi shivered slightly as the wind gently blew around him. Maybe walking out of the hospital with shorts, a short sleeve shirt and no shoes wasn't the world's best idea. Itachi ran towards the Uchiha compound, but as he neared the compound he noticed a black wolf-dog sitting in front of the gates. It looked up as Itachi drew closer. When Itachi was three feet in front of it, the wolf-dog stood up and walked over to him and gently poked his leg with its nose.

The wolf-dog growled when Itachi only stared at it. It pawed at him and the Uchiha figured the wolf-dog wanted him to sit. When Itachi sat on the floor, the wolf-dog dropped the papers it had in its mouth on Itachi's lap, folded its legs underneath itself and sat on the floor. Itachi frowned. Not only was he slightly surprised to see a wolf-dog around the Leaf Village, but what wolf-dog had emerald green eyes? Itachi awkwardly rested his hand on top of the wolf-dog's head and took it as a good sign that the hybrid didn't try to bite. As Itachi scratched the wolf-dog behind the ears, he noticed that it had something tied around its neck. Itachi looked closer and realized that it was suppose to be its collar. It looked like a headband but where the village's symbol was suppose to be the word _**Mar**_ was in its place.

"Boy?" Itachi asked. Mar growled. "I'll take that as a no." Mar gave a nod. Itachi blinked, "Pretty smart aren't you?" Mar moved her head to the side a bit. She nudged the papers that were on Itachi's lap. Just as Itachi grabbed the papers, Mar stood up, took a bit of Itachi's sleeve in her mouth and tugged. Itachi stood up and followed Mar back to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Mar waited until Itachi was inside, before turning and ran towards the village gates. Itachi rushed to his room and looked out the window but Mar had disappeared. Only then did Itachi look down at the papers in his hand and noticed that they weren't the only things he was holding. Along with the pages Mar had left behind, was Mar's collar.

--

Some people might had noticed that I changed my name to **Enchantix Moon**, for the record I have no idea why I did that. _**Review plz!!**_


	13. Day4: Unexpected Notice

Don't kill me! I know it's been what? 3 weeks since I last updated but hey, I was not happy with the amount of reviews from last chapter. That and I've been having some writer's block on the beginning of this chapter and I've been watching my younger brothers so yea, excuse me! I felt guilty for leaving this without an update for so long.

This was suppose to be the beginning of what should have been Chapter 13, I'm still working on the ending of 13, and like I said I felt guilty, so I decided to make the beginning a small chapter.

**Chapter 13: Day4: Unexpected Notice**

"Are we going the right way?" Itachi asked. Pakkun nodded, "This is where the scent is leading."

Itachi said nothing, looking around at Kakashi, Kushina and Minato. Although they didn't show it, he was sure they had been as relieved as he had been this morning.

_**-Flashblack-**_

_Itachi woke up and looked around, sitting upright. Minato was sitting next to him and Kushina and Kakashi were in the corner, looking through papers._

"_You alright, Itachi?" Minato asked, handing him a glass of water. The Hokage had learned the other day that offering the Uchiha anything other then water would most likely not stay in his stomach at the moment. Not that the Hokage blamed him. He was having a bit of trouble eating himself._

_Itachi drank the offered water and shook his head. Physically he was find, he just wasn't so sure about emotionally._

_Kushina walked over and handed one of the papers to Itachi. "This one is meant for you." _

_Itachi looked down at the paper and recognized Sasuke's handwriting immediately. _

_**I don't know why she told us to, but Mari said it'll make us feel a bit better if we write a letter to someone and I can personally see her point. I do feel better writing this, even if I know you're not going to get this letter, Nii-san. Its not as bad as it could be here, as long as Mari's around, but its still scary around this place, I guess. Naruto and I just want to go back home cause I miss you Nii-san, and Naruto misses his parents and you. We're homesick and we're not sure how much more we can take before we actually break down. Mari's taking care of the best she can, but that's the thing, she cant do much for us. She doesn't show it but I can see she's scared of getting caught. I don't blame her, I know she means well, but I just want to get back to some place I know that I'm safe. Mari must be a **_

_**good fighter if she managed to stay alive this long but even she's outnumbered and the help of two academy students isn't what she needs. I just wanna go home. I miss the Leaf, and my friends but I mostly miss you Nii-san. I just want to go home. –Sasuke**_

_Only after he finished reading his little brother's letter, did Itachi realize that he was shaking. Afraid and homesick and mostly likely a bit shaken, although he didn't say so in the letter, but Itachi was glad that his brother and Naruto were alive. Whether they were hurt or not, he had no idea, but once he found them, if they were hurt in anyway, Itachi would not rest until he managed to put his hands around that person's neck. Fighting down his sudden urge to kill anyone who hurt his brothers, Itachi noticed that at the end of the letter, three words were written, but they were not in Sasuke's or Naruto's handwriting, as he soon found out had also written one. The three words '__**use Mar's collar'**__ were in a handwriting Itachi was sure he had never seen before, three words shook Itachi's memory and he was sure that he'd heard or al least seen the name before. The words repeated themselves in his head, before it clicked. Itachi pulled Mar's collar out from under his pillow._

"_What's that?" Itachi almost jumped. He had failed to notice that Minato had joined Kakashi and Kushina to read Naruto's letter, then returned to his side. Itachi pointed out the three worded sentence and handed over Mar's collar without a word._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Minato and Kakashi had discussed it at length and agreed that it might be their one chance to find the boys. It took a bit of convincing on Itachi's part, before he was allowed to go with Minato, Kushina and Kakashi. Now all Itachi hoped for, was that they weren't too late.

**--**

Chapter 14 is called **Unwanted Torture**I feel bad about it! I hate child abuse and that's what happens in the next one. If anyone can guess who it is, good for you! I'm battling with myself here if I should give you a sneak peek of the next chapter or not. . . yea I guess I will.

**XXXXXXX**

**He looked up and noticed that the person who had tied his wrists and another were wrestling Mari and Sasuke, who seemed to be putting up a good fight.**

"**Get-off!" Mari shouted There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh, Mari grunted in pain and fell on her knees as Naruto and Sasuke started screaming, "Leave her alone, leave us alone!"**

**XXXXXXXX**

And that's that! You want the next chapter, then I suggest you send in a review!


	14. Unwanted Torture

**Chapter 14: Unwanted Torture**

"Are you sure Kichiro? I mean it's been 13 years since her mother died. Surely you would have seen her change by this time." Ichiro said as he and his brother walked towards the room where the Uchiha, Uzumaki and girl were in.

"That's the thing, Ichiro. That girl is just like her mother, and not just in looks. In everything. Down from looks to abilities and personality." Answered Kichiro. "I know that girl can change, just like her poor excuse for a mother. If I never got the truth out of her mother, I'll never get it out of her. The brats trust her too much, even if she's nice to them. The brats must know, she must have told them about it."

Ichiro sighed. He knew how his brother got when he had an idea in his head and there was no talking him out of it. He just hoped that his brother was right about his own daughter, because if he was, the girl just might be useful in their plans.

**XXXXXX**

_-Dream-_

_A one year Mari looked at her mother, who was lying on the bed of her room. Her mother looked exactly like her, but at the moment her mother was at death's door and Mari knew it._

"_Mari, cub you know full well of our family's secret, correct?" Her mother asked. Mari nodded, having changed into a wolf-dog the day before for the first time under her mother's watchful eyes._

"_Good. Cub as a human you are known as Mari. In your hybrid form you are know as Mar, understood?"_

_Mari nodded, "Understood."_

_Her mother smiled, "Then I can rest easy. Remember pup, your father must never know of our secret. You are never to tell anyone, the only exception to this rule is if you are going to help someone and you know that you must use your hybrid form to help. That's it, and you must make sure that person is to be trusted, understood?"_

_Mari nodded for the third time and replied, "Understood." That was the last thing her mother heard before she died, leaving her daughter with unsafe guardians._

_-End Dream-_

Mari stirred slightly, not fully awake, but jumped when she heard the bang of a door being slammed open. Mari and the boys jumped to their feet but did not have enough to 

react. Sasuke was pulled by the arm, and Mari was grabbed by the hair, while Naruto was shoved onto the floor and he felt someone grabbed his wrists.

He looked up and noticed that the person who had tied his wrists and another were wrestling Mari and Sasuke, who seemed to be putting up a good fight.

"Get-off!" Mari shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh, Mari grunted in pain and fell on her knees as Naruto and Sasuke started screaming, "Leave her alone, leave us alone!"

"The bitch's going to get worse done to her once I figure out the truth." Said the first man who Mari knew was Ichiro. He bonded them back to back and walked away. Kichiro hesitated for a moment, thinking, and then addressed Ichiro.

"Take theses prisoners down to the cellar. Except the Uchiha." Mari growled.

"No!" shouted Naruto."Leave him alone!" Kichiro hit him across the face, the blow echoing around the room.

"If he dies under questioning, I'll take you next," he said. "Take them downstairs, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them –yet."

He took a short silver knife from the pocket in his pants. He cut Sasuke free from the other two, and then dragged him by the hair into the middle of the room, while Ichiro forced Mari and Naruto to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway.

Mari could feel Naruto shaking. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back to back, and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks. At the bottom was a heavy door, which Ichiro unlocked and then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, and he started to struggle against the ropes tying them together, causing Mari to stagger. "SASUKE!"

"Be quiet!" Mari said. "Shut up, Naruto, we need to work out a way-"

"SASUKE!"

"We need to make a plan, stop yelling- we need to get these ropes off- oh for heaven's sake, SHUT UP!"

Naruto stopped shouting, while Mari ranked her brain for ideas.

"Okay, there's a kunai I used to use when I need to break something. I think I left it beside the water jug. . . "

Sasuke screamed again over head, Kichiro was yelling too, but his words were unheard since Naruto had started shouting again. Mari growled at Naruto as she dragged the kunai towards her using her feet. She pushed it behind her as far as she could, then tried grabbing it with her tied hands. Mari grabbed it and tried to cut the ropes since Naruto had stopped struggling as they heard what was happing upstairs.

"Is she or is she not? Answer me you brat!"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about her!"

"I don't think the kid really knows anything!"

"Yes he does. He's just a filthy little liar!"

Sasuke started yelling again, and Naruto struggled more than ever which resulted in the kunai slipping into Mari's wrist.. Mari hissed as she yanked it out and finally managed to cut the ropes. Naruto ran up to the door and started to bang his fists on it. Mari felt around for the box of explosive tags she had left in the room the last time she had entered the room. She found them next to the water jug and shoved them and the extra three kunai she had found into her pants pocket as she ran up to Naruto.

"Move." Was the only warning the Uzumaki got before Mari kicked the door open. "Moron forgot to lock it." She muttered.

Naruto ran into the opening only to be pulled back by Mari. "If you want to get yourself and your friend killed by all means go right in. If not listen to me." Mari waited until Naruto nodded to continue.

"Can you use a kunai?" Naruto nodded and Mari handed him one of the kunai she had. "If you have to, use it to fight your way out, but I doubt it'll come to that." Once Mari had explained the plan, she motioned Naruto to follow her. They ran up the flight of stairs as quietly as they could and walked down the dark passageway. Mari motioned Naruto to stay behind her, as she peeked into the room.

Sasuke was unconscious at Kichiro's feet and Ichiro stood in front of them. "I think we can get rid of the Uchiha-"

"Nooo!"

Naruto had burst into the room. Kichiro looked up, stunned, as Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to fall back. Ichiro threw kunai at Mari, who rolled behind a sofa to avoid them, though one kunai managed to catch her in the ankle.

"STOP OR HE DIES!"

Hissing in pain, Mari peered around the edge of the sofa. Kichiro was supporting Sasuke and holding his short sliver knife to Sasuke's throat.

"Drop your weapons," he whispered. "Drop them or we'll see just how pure an Uchiha's blood really is!"

Naruto stood frozen; clutching the kunai Mari had given him, remembering what she had said. '_"One of them might tell us to drop our weapons. If they do, drop it when I say so, I have extra."_' Mari straighten up after she had yanked the kunai out of her ankle and making sure she had the other 3 with the explosive tags wrapped around them in her pocket.

"I said, drop them!" Kichiro yelled, pressing the blade into Sasuke's throat. Mari saw beads of blood appear.

"Alright!" she shouted and she dropped the kunai onto the floor at her feet as Naruto did the same. Both raised their hands to shoulder height. Ichiro thought he saw something disappear into Mari's long sleeve but figured it was a trick of the light. He grabbed the kunai and turned to his brother. As Kichiro turned his attention from the kids and on to Ichiro, Mari took the kunai she had hid in her sleeve and tossed it at them, as she handed Naruto the other one. Kichiro dropped Sasuke and jumped out of Mari's aim as Ichiro did the same. The kunai hit the wall and exploded as Mari ran up, grabbed the unconscious Uchiha and jumped back.

Ichiro grabbed Kichiro's knife and looked at his niece. "You filthy bitch! How dare you defy your masters!"

Mari bit back the colorful language and turned to Naruto, "Do it! Let's go!"

Naruto tossed the kunai at the ceiling. As the tag around the kunai exploded which caused the ceiling to give in, Ichiro tossed the knife at Mari, who had already grabbed Naruto by the arm and ran out of the rooms towards the exit. She felt a sharp pain in her side but ignored it. The only thing she had on her mind was getting the boys away from the place and to their families.

**XXXXXX**

"Are you sure you can trust this wolf-dog?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Itachi was confused. The hybrid, Mar was her name, he had to remember that, had not hurt him in anyway nor had it sensed anything strange about her, so he was unsure as to what Pakkun was getting at.

"What I mean is," Pakkun said looked straight ahead, wondering how they would take the information. "Is there is something human about this Mar."

Kushina blinked, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Are you saying that Mar is human?" Minato asked, ignoring the look his wife was giving him.

"Sort of. What I mean is that Mar is not fully a wolf-dog, but she's not exactly human." Pakkun answered.

"In other words, a shape-shifter?" Itachi asked. Pakkun nodded.

**XXXXXX**

And that's the end of Chapter 14. I have no idea as to what I should call the next chapter. I'm stuck between the following:

**Never Too Late?**

**Too Little Too Late?** and

**Freedom?**

If you guys like one then tell me in your review or it you have an idea as to what you want to call the next chapter then send that in your review!

A little background for what's going to happen in the next chapter is that Kichiro and Ichiro catch up to Mar and the boys, and Mari runs into Itachi and the rest of the team. That chapter should be up by next week's Friday or Saturday maybe, I'm not sure. _**Review!!**_


	15. Too Little Too Late For Freedom?

Don't kill me! I know it's been what? 7 almost 8 months since I last updated this? I felt guilty for leaving this without an update for so long, but I have a reason! Besides writers block. I have no idea how but my younger cousins somehow managed to completely destroy our computer, and I had no idea as to what I was gonna do. And with the homework I've been getting I haven't had too much time to write anything, no matter how many ideas i got. Enough on my ranting! On with the story!

**Chapter 15: Too Little Too Late For Freedom?**

Naruto wasn't sure how much further he could run, but did his best to keep up with Mar. After all if Mar could keep running even with an injured ankle, a stabbed side and Sasuke on her back, he could right? All of a sudden Mar stopped and Naruto, glad for a break, didn't question her, just dropped to his knees trying to catch his breath.

Naruto jumped slightly when Mar started to bark. He blinked and looked over to Sasuke, noting that the Uchiha was starting to wake up. When Mar's barks ended, another answered in the distance. Mar waited until the series of barks ended, before responding with a howl, and got one bark back in return. Mar then turned around and started to growl. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the two man that had kidnapped them. They had caught up.

**XXXXX**

"Pakkun what was that?" Kakashi asked when the barking and howling had ended.

"I'm assuming that was Mar. Either way it'd be easier to find the kids if she told us where she was."

Kushina looked confused, but it was Minato who voiced what they were thinking. "Why?"

"She's with them."

**XXXXX**

"Growling like that isnt going to help, Mari. Did you really think that you could actually keep something like that a secret?" Kichiro asked. With a soft _pop_, Mari changed back to Mari.

"Guess there really is a brain inside that empty head." Mari said, smirking as she gently but firmly pushed Naruto behind her, still having Sasuke on her back.

"Do I look stupid girl?" Snapped Kichiro.

"Do you really want an answer?" If she was going to die, she at least was going to say whatever she wanted. She had known what she was getting herself into the moment she had started to help the kids.

"You're going to regret turning against us." Ichiro said, glaring at the shape-shifter. Naruto looked at his best friend and noticed that Sasuke was wide awake. Since the Uchiha had his head resting on Mari's shoulder, this fact went unnoticed by the kidnappers.

"The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner." Mari snapped. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight since she had a feeling she would lose and that would result in the boys getting hurt or worse.

Ichiro threw a kunai, aiming at Naruto. Mari narrowed her eyes and moved back slightly causing Ichiro to miss but in the process got the kunai to cut into her arm. Mari grabbed Naruto and picked him up the best she could before running further into the forest. Once she felt that she could run no more, set the boys on their feet and told them to run. With a last glance at Mari, the two kids ran just as Kichiro and Ichiro caught up.

Mari ran to the left of the forest knowing full well that one would follow her, leaving the other to follow the Uzumaki and Uchiha. She ran up a tree and once sure of her siding spot in the branches, made a clone to keep whoever followed her busy while she thought of a plan.

As long as the boys kept running, they would most likely not get caught. Mari watched as Ichiro ran into the clone. But no matter how much Ichiro attacked, the clone always avoided attacking and being attacked. Since Kichiro was after the kids from the Leaf, Mari would have no problem with Ichiro, but if Mari killed Ichiro, Kichiro would know Mari was stronger than she let on. If she didn't take Ichiro down that would leave Sasuke and Naruto even more open for an attack. It was also unknown for how long Naruto and Sasuke could run so if she wasted time. . . Mari groaned, but it went unnoticed by Ichiro. _'This could end very badly.'_

Kichiro was another problem. Growing up the hybrid noticed that the man had a timed way of doing things. If Mari took too long Kichiro would suspect that not all had gone as planed, causing him to look for Ichiro and that would just be a problem. With her options narrowed, Mari focused on her plan.

Mari pulled out a kunai with a string attached just as her clone kicked dirt up onto Ichiro's face. Mari wasn't one to play with her food before she ate it, quick and easy was her preferred way. Hopefully Ichiro would respect that and not hold it against her. Mari threw the kunai, tugging on the string depending on where she wanted it to go. Unfortunately, as the string tighten around Ichiro's neck and the kunai was locked on its target, Ichiro had cleaned away most of the dirt, catching the kunai just in time.

Mari banged her head against the trunk of the tree. Almost, but not quite. Today was just not her day.

**XXXXX**

What's going on? Why did you stop?" asked Kakashi as Pakkun suddenly stopped.

"I lost the scent somehow." murmured Pakkun.

**XXXXX**

Mari ran through the forest in the direction she knew Kichiro had gone. Having been forced to go with plan B, Mari ended up stabbing Ichiro. Whether he lived or not wasn't Mari's concern, all she knew was that he would no longer present a problem. As Mari ran into the clearing, she did not see the boys, through she did hear shouting coming from what appeared to be underground. What she heard was confirmed when she noticed Kichiro standing near the center. It was not a surprise to the hybrid. Since the Uchiha and son of the Hokage had proved to be more trouble than they were worth, Kichiro was getting rid of them. For good.

Kichiro took in Mari's appearance. Although the girl normally looked pretty bad since she never took good care of herself, she looked worse now. Her waist length hair was now cut unevenly above her shoulder blades, her long sleeve shirt was missing one sleeve as well as half the other. Her shirt and shorts were smeared with blood and dirt, including her face while her arms had cuts and bruises in various places. Kichiro smirked, "Not as tough as you thought, huh?"

Mari growled. This wasn't proving to be easy. She only had one kunai left and her injuries were snapping at her stamina at an alarming rate. She wasn't sure how long she or the kids would last.

Mari moved away from Kichiro's attacks, but it wasn't long before she was backed up against a tree. Mari kicked Kichiro's feet out from underneath him, and as he fell, Mari made sure to jump on his head instead of over it, which caused Kichiro to be shoved into the tree Mari had been cornered against. When Kichiro turned around, he tossed the sliver knife he had, which Mari dodged by jumping into a back flip. As the hybrid landed on her feet she ran toward Kichiro, pulled out the kunai she had and, as she had done with Ichiro, shoved the kunai into Kichiro's abdomen. What she had failed to notice was that her target also had a kunai, and the next thing she knew was that she felt a sharp pain in her spine, however, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. Kichiro smirked,

"Told you, you would regret helping them."

He pulled the kunai out of the girl's back and shoved her away from himself. Before the shape-shifter could react properly, the kunai had already cut her throat slightly, along with her stomach straight across. Coughing up blood, Mari's eyes landed on the kunai that was still attached to Kichiro's stomach and the other in hi hand, Catching herself before she landed on the ground, she grabbed the kunai out of his hand and with a well aimed kick, shoved the attached kunai deeper into her enemy abdomen while with the other she did the same to Kichiro's throat as he had done with hers, only applying more pressure.

"That's why you shouldn't play with your food before you eat it."

Turning her back on her slowly dying relative, she turned into Mar as she howled, covering the boys' fading shouts, before with extreme difficulty, running into the forest, following the scent of the Uchiha she had picked up

**XXXXX**

After what seemed like an eternity to Itachi, but was really only a span of 10 to 15 minutes, Pakkun had picked up Mar's scent, so now they were in pursuit. They didn't get far when the scent disappeared for a second time. Itachi heard the sound of something moving in the bushes, before a girl, who looked like she had been through hell and back, stepped out, an arm wrapped tightly around her stomach. Looking into her pained green eyes, the team found the shadow of the hybrid they were searching for.

'Mar's' eyes widened as her hand flew to her throat, dropping to her knees and coughed out a mouthful myself of blood. But before anyone could react, the girl was gone and in her place was the wolf-dog. She ran to Itachi, grabbed the edge of his pants leg and tugged before turning to run back in the direction she had come. No one questioned, just followed the hybrid, who looked just about ready to crush. Permanently.

However did this nothing to stop her. She continued to run, stumbling every now and then, towards the clearing. Though her paws (or hands, it never made a difference to her) were begging to shut down, along with the rest of her body, she refused to let the whimpers that were screaming to be released, escape her mouth. She continued to dig, but one question continually ran through her mind. Were they too late?


	16. Bittersweet

Chapter 16: Bittersweet

Fugaku sighed. The house was too quiet nowadays without Sasuke running around making noise. Itachi had never really made noise but never the less, it was strange not seeing him around the house. He had a feeling that Minato and Kushina were going through the same thing.

Arriving on April 3 after their mission, to find out what their children had gone through had not been what the Uchiha parents had been expecting.

He didn't notice that his wife had entered the kitchen until Mikoto sat down next to him, and handed him a newspaper. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read that the Leaf had written, but took the offered paper anyways.

--

"MAR" LAID TO REST

SHAPE-SHIFTER RESPONSIBLE FOR THE RETURN OF TWO CHILDREN

BURIED AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND

LAND OF FIRE, HIDDEN LEAF, April 19, - Mar, the only known shape-shifter to ever be reported in history, died on April 17 at night at the Hidden Leaf Village hospital. She was approximately fifteen years old.

Mar became widely know after it was discovered that she was giving information to help find the two kidnapped children.

A mix of a wolf and dog, Mar's eagerness to help was established after she had given not only letters, but a way to track her to Itachi Uchiha, who found the hybrid around the Uchiha compound.

"To be honest, we didn't think we could trust her," A member of the Uchiha stated. "She was just an unknown animal from the looks of it. It was highly suspicious."

The Hokage and the search team, however, apparently saw past her shady background. They insisted on investigating, in spite of warning from the elders and the Uchiha.

"It was pretty amazing the see such a will in a girl so young." Kakashi Hatake said in a recent interview. "She looked like she'd been through hell and back when we ran into her, but she refused help and insisted on helping despite her injuries."

Mar's condition was established as sever when admitted in the hospital. Medics report that she had been suffering from starvation, dehydration, a crushed collarbone, several broken ribs, her lungs had collapsed preventing her from breathing, a weak heart and dark bruises covering her back that looked like she had been slammed into things a couple of times.

As a result of her injuries, Mar slipped into an irreversible coma on March 31. She remained on life support until her death. According the Hokage, though, the medics kept Mar alive for almost three weeks not for scientific reasons, but because of a promise he had made the two children.

"I told Sasuke and Naruto that we would keep her alive until they were well enough to come visit her and say good bye to her properly."

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were at her side when she expired.

"I think we can all learn something from the sacrifice that girl made," Kakashi Hatake said in a statement yesterday before departing for the Uchiha Compound to attend Mar's funeral. "Before falling into her coma she had stated that sometimes sacrifices are made so that others could live and that there's no quick fix. We will never forget her."

When asked for a comment, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha said, "We'll never forget her, either." They declined to comment further.

Mar was honored in a private ceremony by the Uzumaki and Uchiha families and Kakashi Hatake.

--

Fugaku frowned. The paper mentioned nothing of Mar's life before the scandal, but from what he had heard, that girl had been forced to grow up much too fast.

There's no quick fix.

There never was. Life was far from stable, which meant that maybe trying was enough. Or maybe not. But in the end trying was really just about the only thing you could ask a person to do. Mar had been alone from that start, but had made the best of her life.

"I could be wrong, after all I never spoke to her, but she died saving someone. That might had been the way she would have wanted to go." Mikoto whispered.

Fugaku nodded. Maybe, just maybe his wife was right. And so was Mar. There was no quick fix; the boys would suffer from what they had been through. But there was hope that with time, they would eventually be able to heal. After all, only time would tell.

XXXXX

The end

Might not be the best ending out there, but I had no ideas. Review plz!


End file.
